First Boyfriend
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Lagi-lagi saya gak ngerti nulis summarynya.  Langsung baca aja yaaa. Warning:Lebay n Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**First Boyfriend © Tentu punya saya!**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi,Lebay,Cacad,Gaje**

**.**

**Pair : IchiHitsu and ByakuRen**

**.**

**.**

**Title : First Boyfriend**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Ku usap-usap mataku yang masih setengah mengantuk itu. Ku lihat jam di handphone ku. 'sudah jam 5 subuh ya?'. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku ketika tau sekarang sudah jam 5. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. 15 menit aku berada di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu,aku langsung menyiapkan buku dan berpakaian. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk itu semua. Usai semuanya,aku langsung ke meja makan untuk sarapan sekedarnya. Karena aku tak mau mengantuk di hari pembukaan MOS di smp ku.

Aku Toushirou Hitsugaya,murid teladan asal SD favorit(sebenarnya aku agak berandal dulu)lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan juga akan segera masuk smp unggulan di kota Karakura. Aku pun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Alasannya? Aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertama ku ini. Daripada kena amukan para senpai,mending di hindari saja. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di smp Karakura. Aku langsung menuju papan pengumuman yang terpampang dekat gerbang sekolahku. Ku cari namaku di salah satu kertas daftar nama murid baru itu.

'Ketemu!'aku langsung menemukan namaku. Aku berada di kelas 7-7. 'hem,kelas yang cukup menarik'batinku.

Aku langsung celingak-celinguk mencari ruang kelasku. Karena takut tersesat,aku pun langsung bertanya pada salah seorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat gerbang itu.

"Ano,_gomene._ Apa anda tau di mana koridor untuk para siswa baru?" tanyaku sopan.

".." ia hanya diam.

"Kau senpai di sini kan ?" tanya ku lagi.

"…" ia masih terdiam.

"Senpai!jawablah!" teriak ku karena aku sudah sedikit kesal dengan senpai ku ini.

"Hoh!Kau berbicara padaku? Aku juga masih anak baru di sini. Jadi aku kurang tau,dik." jawabnya.

Aku kaget dan merasa tak percaya. 'ia masih kelas 1? Tapi,kalau di lihat dari tinggi badannya seperti tidak begitu. Terlebih dia memanggilku 'adiik?'' what the f**k.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan mu! Tapi aku juga siswa baru di sini! Umurku sama denganmu! Hanya saja badanku kecil! Puas kau?" teriakku sarkatis.

"Oh,maaf kalau gitu. Yaudah,kalau kau juga anak kelas 1,ikut gw aja. Gue juga lagi nyarik kelas nih. Mau gak?" ajak cowok ini.

"Hem,baiklah." ucapku setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku langsung mengikutinya. Ku perhatikan ia dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ku lihat matanya dalam-dalam.

Kenapa rambutnya merah seperti itu? Rambutnya pun seperti nanas. Dasar! Aneh-aneh saja. Tapi sepertinya dia baik.

"Hoi…loe gak ngelamun kan?" tanya cowok itu sembari memegang bahuku.

"Ah.,tentu saja tidak! Ma..maaf. " ucapku panik dan langsung _blushing _.

"Hei,tadi kita belum kenalan kan? Namaku Renji Abarai . Namamu siapa?" tanya cowok ini sembari menjulurkan tangannya kearah ku.

"A..aku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Salam kenal." balasku sambil menggenggam tangan itu. 'hangat sekali'.

"Baiklah,toushirou! Ayo,kita cari kelas sama-sama. Oya,kau ada di kelas berapa?" tanyanya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kelasku..kelas 7-7. Kalau kau renji?" tanyaku balik.

"Hei,berarti kita sekelas. Baguslah kalau begitu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha,kau benar. Eh,sudah jam 8 nih. Kita harus nemuin kelas kita,kalau telat entar di marahin para _senpai _lagi." saranku sembari melihat jam di hp ku.

"Ah!kau benar. Ayo,toushirou!" ajaknya pergi.

Setelah 15 menit kami berkeliling,akhirnya kami menemukan kelas kami. Saat kami memasuki ruangan kelas itu,kami kaget. Kenapa? Ya liat donk! Gimana gak kaget. Para _senpai_ kami udah ngumpul di dalam. Tapi kitanya masih di depan pintu. Dan keliatannya mereka sedang menghukum para _kouhai _nya yang terlambat!

'Astaga!mampus gue! Bisa kena damprat berjamaah juga nih!' keluhku dalam hati.

Aku pun langsung memperhatikan wajah orang di sebelahku. Dan ternyata? _Unbelieveable_ banget nih si renji! Mukanya masih datar aja! Nggak berubah sama sekali coy! Lah beda banget ma gw! Gue sih udah keringat dingin dari tadi. Kaki mungil gue*di telen hyourinmaru*aja udah gemeteran dari tadi.

'Tuhaaan….tolong hambamu yang imut-imut ini*pede amat.' komat-kamit gue dalam hati.

Dan ternyata,salah satu _senpai _di situ menghampiri kami. Sepertinya sih dia bosnya. Soalnya,tadi dia juga yang mukulin anak-anak telat tadi. Duh!takut gue pun makin menjadi-jadi. Astaga! Gue harus ngapain nih?

"Heh!Elo berdua gak punya mata ya! Gak liat apa sekarang udah jam berapa!" tanya senpai itu.

"Gak! Gue punya mata kok. Kita telat gara-gara pusing 'nyari in kelas di sini! Habis banyak banget sih. Pake gak ada pengumuman lagi!" ceplos renji tiba-tiba.

'Buset dah renji. Dia kok berani banget ya?' batin gue kaget.

"Renji,udahlah. Jangan ngomong lagi. Ngaku aja kalau kita salah." bisik gue ke renji.

"Heh!Cebol! Ngapain elo bisik-bisik! Emang telinga Cuma punya elo bedua! Dasar cebol gak tau diri!" bentak senpai itu.

Karena emosi toushirou cepat meningkat kalau dia di ledek dengan kata yang berbau-bau 'cebol' 'pendek' dan sejenisnya,so pasti dia langsung ngelunjak.

"Apa! Loe bilangin gue cebol! Oke!gue emang salah karena datang telat,tapi gak usah ngeledek gue! Elo sendiri? Warna rambut elo tu aja gak jelas! Dasar cacad! Jeruk duren! Duren nyasar! Puas loe!" damprat hitsugaya panjang lebar dengan emosi.

"Hooh…elo berani juga ya sama senpai loe. Udah gak sayang nyawa loe?" balas senpai itu.

"Kalau senpai duluan yang cari masalah,buat apa gue takut. Dasar jeruk!" teriak hitsugaya.

Mereka pun masih saling adu mulut,sampai seseorang datang….

.

.

.

Orang itu pun langsung masuk ke kelas 7-7 itu. Yang pada punya mata di kelas pada melotot semua. _Why ?_ _it's because _yang baru masuk tadi pria tampan euy! Matanya hitam,rambutnya juga hitam pekat yang membuatnya makin tampan. Cewe-cewe di kelas Cuma bisa bilang KAWAAI di dalam hati mereka yang paling dalam.*sebelumnya mereka juga terpana oleh ke imutan hitsugaya pastinya.

Pria itu pun melangkahkan kaki kearah hitsugaya,renji dan satu senpai jeruk itu*di getsuga sama zangetsu.

"Sudahlah kurosaki. Masa'kau mau adu mulut dengan kouhai barumu. Apa tidak di maafkan saja?" saran cowok itu.

"Habis byakuya,dia duluan tuh yang cari masalah duluan . 'Masa gue di katain jeruk duren,jeruk nyasar. Kan gak bener tuh!" balas senpai itu sembari menunjuk kearah hitsugaya.

"Gak usah pake tunjuk-tunjuk muka gue cacad!" kata hitsugaya kesal.

"Udahlah hitsugaya. Jangan tersinggung dengan senpai ini lagi. Mending kita minta maaf aja." saran renji yang sedari tadi melongo ngeliatin pertempuran-ngawur-perkelahian antara hitsugaya dan senpai itu.

"Hei,kau. Siapa nama kalian?" tanya byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Nama gue hitsugaya toushirou. Salam kenal byakuya senpai." jawab hitsugaya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau?" sambung byakuya sambil menunjuk kearah Renji.

"Kalau nama gue Renji Abarai,byakuya senpai. Salam kenal." ucap renji.

'Hem,dia menarik juga.' ucap byakuya dalam hati.

"Hei ichigo,mereka kan sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliran kita. Namaku kuchki byakuya. Salam kenal semuanya." ucap byakuya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau gue kurosaki ichigo! Udah denger kan elo semua! Ingetin ya elo semua!"

"Kalau gue shuhei hisagi. Salam kenal." ini hisagi yang ngomong.

"Gue yasutora sado. Kalian bisa manggil gue chad. "

"Kalau gue uryuu ishida. Salam kenal."

"Karena semua sudah di perkenanlkan,kalian berdua boleh duduk ke tempat kalian." kata byakuya.

"Hai'! senpai." ucap renji dan hitsugaya serentak.

'Haaaah…..akhirnya gw bisa duduk juga.' batin hitsugaya dan renji lega. Mereka duduk sebangku di dekat jendela. Setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman,para senpai tadi pun menjelaskan ke dudukan mereka.

(a/n:tokoh hisagi,chad dan ishida di atas gak terlalu di jelaskan*author males ngetiknya. Soalnya mereka juga gak penting*di injek Hisagi,Chad,Ichida FC)

"Ehem!Karena para bedebah tadi sudah duduk,terutama yang cebol itu*ucap ichigo sembari melihat sinis ke hitsugaya*kita lanjutkan perkenalan kita." ucap ichigo.

Dan yang bersangkutan pun langsung bersungut-sungut dan menghadiahi ichigo sebuah _deathglare_ yang gak tanggung-tanggung. Renji yang melihat itu pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah kurosaki. Lanjutkan saja omonganmu." sambung byakuya.

"Haaah,baiklah. Oke. Mulai dari gue! Gue ichigo kurosaki selaku ketua osis di sini! Kalian mengerti!" bentak ichigo.

'Apaa?orang seperti jeruk itu ketua osis di sini? Yang benar saja! Siapa sih yang memilihnya?' batin hitsugaya tak percaya.

Merasa di liatin,ichigo pun menolehkan kepala jeruk eksotisnya ke hitsugaya*di banting sampe akherat.

"Apa loe liat-liatin gw?Naksir sama gue?Sorry ya,tapi gue gak suka tipe yang CEBOL kayak elo." ucap ichigo narsis dadakan.

Merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak lagi,hitsugaya balas mengamuk.

"Apa?Telinga gue gak salah denger?Gue ngeliatin elo?Sampai naksir pula?Amit-amit gue sama jeruk gak punya otak+cacad sindrom otak kayak elo." ledek hitsugaya.

"Kauuuu…"

PUK !

Sentuh seseorang di bahu ichigo. Dia byakuya.

"Haaaah,kalian berdua kalau mau pacaran jangan disini doooong…" goda byakuya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.(author:kalau byakuya beneran kayak gini,gimana ya reaksi para fansnya?*mikir o.o)

"SIAPA YANG SEDANG PACARAN HAH?" seru mereka serentak.

"Aduuuuhh,kalian ini jawabnya aja kompakan. Benar deh kalau kalian pacaran." goda byakuya makin menjadi-jadi.

"URUSAII!" bentak keduanya*hduuh kompak banget. Pertanda jodoh nih.!(author di bankai berjamaah oleh mas zangetsu dan mas hyourinmaru.

"Hahaha!sudahlah! ayo kita lanjutkan perkenalannya. Sekarang giliranku. Namaku kuchiki byakuya,aku wakil ketua osis di sini. " jelas byakuya.

"Aku shuhei hisagi selaku bendahara 1"

"Aku yasutora sado selaku bendahara 2"

"Aku uryuu ishida selaku sekretaris di sini."

(a/n: kembali lagi,bagi author peran mereka bertiga gak penting. Cuma buat tambahan kok!#plak di tampar hisagi+chad+ishida FC)

"Bagus! Apa elo semua udah mengerti!" ini sih ichigo yang nyambung lagi*bilang aja cari perhatian sama hitsugaya.

"Sekarang,kalian berkumpul ke aula ya. Dan yang jadi Pembina kelas ini adalah aku dan kurosaki. Kalau hisagi dan ishida akan menjadi Pembina di kelas 7-6. Dan untuk chad akan di kelas 7-5 bersama ikkaku. Sekian ." kata byakuya mengumumkan dengan jelas semua hal yang harus di lakukan siswa/siswi baru di smp karakura. Para siswa pun langsung menuju aula. Begitu juga dengan hitsugaya dan renji.

.

.

.

─────Di aula ─────

Di aula para murid sudah duduk rapi sesuai urutan kelas. Saat hitsugaya datang,semua siswa yang ada di situ langsung diam dan melihat kearah hitsugaya. Ada yang mukanya langsung memerah,ada yang berteriak-teriak geje,dan macam-macam. Mereka tak tahan melihat wajah manis hitsugaya. Saking tidak tahannya,ada yang berteriak begini

"_KAWAAII_! Maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?" ucap orang itu.

Hitsugaya pun hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan sifat cowok-cowok di smp nya.

'Apa mereka sudah tak normal?'

Renji pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat temannya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Kau hebat. Baru sebentar masuk,sudah dapet fans sebanyak itu." komentar renji.

"Kau benar. Tapi nampaknya aku juga dapet musuh yang gak tanggung-tanggung deh." ucap hitsugaya.

Ya!dia benar. Karena hitsugaya manisnya lebih manis dari cewek,anak-anak cewek merasa mereka di kacangin. Dengan kata lain mereka udah gak laku lagi. So pasti mereka _jealous_ lah sama hitsugaya. Pastinya ni bocah dapat musuh juga deh.

"Hoi!hoi!cepat kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing!" perintah sebuah suara. Dan suara itu ternyata milik ichigo.

Dan hasilnya semua siswa jadi ngeliatin ichigo. Karena ichigo di kenal cowok berandalan yang pintar,keren,ganteng,tajir,baik dan ketua osis pula!alhasil banyak yang ngejar-ngejar dia. Meski byakuya pun tak kalah kerennya. Tapi bagi hitsugaya,semua sifat itu malah terbalik dengan pandangannya terhadap ichigo. Memang aneh.

"Dia lagi,dia lagi. Mengganggu saja." ketus hitsugaya.

"Heh!Cebol yang di sana! Jangan ngomong terus,duduk sana!" perintah ichigo.

"Iya! Gue tau! Gak usah panggil cebol bisa gak sih?" kesal hitsugaya.

"Ooo,tidak bisa*gaya sule author pinjem yee*!Kenyataannya elo kan cebol! Gak pernah ngaca ya!"

"Pernah kok! Elo kali yang gak pernah ngaca! Rambut aja gak becus,udah ngurusin orang!" ujar hitsugaya sambil memeletkan lidah.

Dan seisi aula itu di penuhi suara gaung dari adegan perkelahian mereka. Renji pun cengengesan. Namun ia tersontak kaget saat ada sepasang tangan menariknya ke belakang. Ia terpana ketika tau siapa yang menariknya.

"Byakuya ─senpai.?" ucapnya tercekat.

"Hai!Kau yang namanya renji kan?" sapa byakuya ramah.

"I ─iya senpai. Ada apa ya?" tanya renji heran.

"Ikut dengan ku sebentar." kata byakuya sembari menarik lengan renji ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Tapi,sekarang kan masih MOS. Byakuya senpai."

"Sudah,tenanglah."

Dan tak seorang pun di aula yang menyadari kepergian mereka. Karena yang di dalam aula masih terfokus dengan adu mulut hitsugaya dan ichigo yang makin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang,byakuya langsung menarik renji ke belakang pohon di dekat ruang olahraga. Renji tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan senpainya yang satu ini. 'Gue mau di apain nih?Di damprat kali ya?'tanya renji tak keruan di benaknya. Namun sepertinya bukan itu yang akan di lakukan byakuya. Byakuya langsung mendorong renji ke pohon yang ada di sebelah gedung olahraga itu. Saking kerasnya,renji sedikit meringis. Byakuya pun langsung menahan tangan kanan renji dengan tangan kirinya di atas kepala renji. Dan tangan kanan byakuya yang bebas langsung menarik dasi renji. Ia pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah renji. Ia langsung melumat bibir manis milik renji. Renji pun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan akibat ciuman yang di berikan senpai barunya itu. Saat tau byakuya melepaskan dasinya,renji sedikit merasa lega. Tapi ternyata tangan byakuya langsung pindah ke belakang kepala renji. Itu dilakukannya agar ciuman mereka makin dalam. Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling bertukar saliva. 5 menit berlalu. Dan byakuya pun melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

Renji yang kaget langsung terduduk. Ia langsung mencari oksigen di sekitarnya. Dia kaget sekaligus bingung. Ciuman pertamanya di rebut oleh seorang cowok? OMG! Dosa apa dia!

" ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"A ─apa itu?" tanya Renji terbata-bata*jiyaelah yang terbata-bata*

"Aku suka kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya byakuya sembari mencium kening renji.

Mata renji makin terbelalak lebar dengan perlakuan byakuya. Renji pun makin bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Ta ─tapi..aku ini cowok senpai. Dan aku juga tak manis seperti toushirou." ungkap renji.

"Tapi bagiku kau lebih manis dari siapa pun. Apalagi saat kau tertawa. Aku sangat menyukai itu,renji." ungkap byakuya.

"Tapii,a ─apa ucapan mu tadi serius?"

"Tentu saja." ungkap byakuya.

"Hee?" renji tertegun dan hanya bisa diam karena bingung dengan yang di katakan byakuya padanya.

**TBC **

**Wow! Ini fict cacad saya yang ke -4...**

**Gilanya saya bisa buat fict nista ini!*masih gak percaya-lebay-**

**Ayahiro : Ichi,loe kok kasar banget ya?**

**Ichi : Ha?-cengo-maksud loe,thor?*sama sekali gak ngerti**

**Hitsu : Maksudnya author,loe kok ngolok-ngolok gue mulu,jeruk berotak butek!**

**Ichi : Hooohh...Gitu toh maksudnya*baru nyambung.**

**Ayahiro : Astajiim! Loe anaknya siapa sih? Ko baru loading gitu,?**

**Renji : *baru nongol sambil bawa-bawa parang. Oi!Author tengik! 'Masa loe nulis gue sama Byakuya sueeh?-lebay-**

**Ayahiro : Meneketehe. Suka-suka otak gue dong! Daripada loe gue pasangin sama Yumichika?**

**Renji : *membatu di tempat. Gak jadi deh. *ngilang tiba-tiba.**

**Ayahiro : Dasar anak autis! Byakuya aja gak ada protes*ngelirik Byakuya yang udah nampak _deathglare _tingkat dewa di belakangnya.**

**IchiHitsu : Dasar author sarap!*pergi ngekor di belakang Renji.**

**Ayahiro : Ya,terserah kalian lah! Ok,yang penting RnR pleeasseeeee! X9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Author kembali lagi! Pada kangen kaaan?*ke PDan. Gomen baru bisa apdet! Sibuk sama tugas buat semesteran*boong*…Biasa urusan anak kelas satu SMP….(plak)Pokoknya gomen baru bisa apdet! And gomen kalo fict ini masih abal,lebay,typo dll,karena author super kilat apdetnya! DX….Demo,cekidot this chap pleaseeee! XD**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**First Boyfriend © Tentu punya saya!**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi,Lebay,Cacad,Gaje,OOC,Typo**

**.**

**Pair : IchiHitsu and ByakuRen**

**.**

**.**

**Title : First Boyfriend**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

"_Aku mencintaimu Renji. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba._

"_Etooo,tapi aku cowok senpai!" jawab Renji._

"_Cinta tak mengenal perbedaan genre. Jadi,apa jawabanmu?"_

"_Aaa-akuuu…" ucap Renji terputus._

End of Flashback

Ucapan Renji terputus saat melihat Ichigo,teman Byakuya yang datang mendekat dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Wah,wah. Byakuya,loe hebat ya. Gue cari loe ke mana-mana,ternyata loe sedang mesra-mesraan di sini. Sudah tau sedang MOS,loe malah melakukan adegan "live"di sini. Apa loe gila?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu tidak. Loe sendiri udah beres ngurusin bocahmu yang satu itu?" tanya Byakuya balik sambil menatap Hitsugaya yang ada di sebelah Ichigo.

"Bocah gue? Oh,bocah ini? Iya,gue udah beres tadi berantemnya. Gue sama dia di usir dari aula gara-gara berantem. Jadi ya gue nyeret dia ke sini aja. Soalnya gue tau ini tempat mangkal loe. Ya kan,bocah?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Gue bukan bocah! Jeruk strawberry! " amuk Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha…ternyata loe manis ya kalau sedang marah seperti itu." goda Ichigo ─lagi─

"Urusai! Baka! Turunin gue! Sampai kapan elo mau gendong gue,hah?" ucap (baca:amuk) Hitsugaya dengan amarahnya itu.

"Hahaha…Iya gue sampai lupa. Habis loe ringan banget sih,jadi gak kerasa." balas Ichigo sambil menurunkan Hitsugaya.

"Hoi hoi kurosaki. Elo mau mesra-mesraan juga? Kalau iya,jangan di sini. Gue ada 'urusan'lain dengan Abarai." sambung Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Heeeeh?" jawab Ichigo dan Hitsugaya serentak sambil menoleh kearah Byakuya dan Renji*wuidih!kompak banget! Udah deh,jodoh gak ke mana.-plak!author di tampar IchiHitsu.

"Hahaha,kenapa? Loe kaget? Sudahlah,biarkan kami berdua di sini ya. Kalian pergi. Bisa kan?" tanya Byakuya blak-blakan dengan bersemu.

Kurosaki yang melihat hal ini langsung mengerti dan langsung bersiap-siap ngacir dengan Hitsugaya yang─masih─di bopongnya.

"Ok lah elo udah ngomong kayak gitu. Gue sama ni bocah cebol pergi dulu! Bye!." pamit Ichigo ─sok─dan langsung lari. Tapi dia berhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Dan satu lagi! Abarai,hati-hatilah dengan Byakuya ya! Dia cukup liar looo. Jadi turuti saja kalau sudah sampai 'itu'." kata Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya menyeringai sambil memanasi Byakuya.

"KUROSAKII !" teriak Byakuya frustasi.

"Hahahha." Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan frustasi dari sobatnya itu. Dan untungnya dia udah ngacir dari situ. Dan Hitsugaya yang juga jadi saksi mata di situ hanya bisa diam karena nggak mau sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya ─seperti yang terjadi pada Renji ─

.

.

.

Setelah main lari-larian gak jelas,Ichigo akhirnya nyeret─lebih tepatnya bopong─Hitsugaya kearah kantin di sekolah itu. Hitsugaya langsung berontak minta di turunkan. Kenapa? Ya jelas saja karena di kantin kan banyak orang. Kan malu kalau di liatin beratus-ratus,berjuta-juta mata di kantin. Tapi,bukannya di turunin Ichigo malah lari-lari ─lagi─ke kantin. Karena merasa di cuekin,Hitsugaya udah mau nonjok Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo yang tau,langsung ngindar dari arah tonjokan itu dan berkomentar.

"Hoi bocah. Loe bisa diam gak sih? Kalau gak diam elo bisa-bisa jatuh lo." saran kepala orange satu ini*di lemparin gajah beruntun.

"Gue bukan bocah! Dan mending gue jatuh daripada di bopong sama orang kayak elo!" jawab Hitsugaya dengan alis mengkerut di dahinya*elo kira apa an mengkerut?

"Emang kenapa elo mau turun? Kan enak di bopong sama ketua osis yang cakep,popular,bla,bla,bla,bla….." ungkap Ichigo lebay.

"Kan malu! Masa cowok gendong cowok! Elo gila ya? Entar di kira jeruk makan jeruk lagi?" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Habis kalau gak gue gendong,entar jalan loe lelet lagi. Dan siapa juga yang mau liat kita di kantin. Kan anak-anak lagi di aula." tanggap Ichigo datar.

"Tapi ka nada bibi kantin. Entar malu tau!" kata Hitsugaya yang entah kenapa jadi ingat sama bibi kantin.(author:kangen kali)

"Elo kan anak baru. Jadi gak bakal ada yang tau elo siapa." komentar Ichigo datar.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi tetep aja ─.." ucapan Hitsugaya terputus saat tau ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hitsugaya.

"WA ─WAAAAA WAAA! Apa yang elo lakuin?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget.

"Oh gue? Gue cuma mau liat muka elo yang manis itu ko. Kenapa? Gak boleh?" jawab Ichigo jujur.

BLUSH!

Muka Hitsugaya langsung merah padam saat mendengar dirinya di katai…"manis"oleh senpai yang udah hina-hina dia di kelas tadi.

"MAKSUD ELO APA NGATAIN GUE MANIS? HA?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil teriak dengan nada-indah-dan juga suara yang –merdu- tepat di muka Ichigo.

Ichigo melongo melihat hitsugaya marah. Dia pun menjawab.

"Ternyata elo makin manis ya kalau lagi marah kayak gitu." ungkap Ichigo sambil menyeringai mesum.

"APA SIH LOE? JANGAN BILANG ELO UDAH GAK NORMAL KAYAK..." kata hitsugaya terputus"Byakuya-_senpai_." sambungnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

Ichigo yang mendapati pertanyaan begitu pun berpikir dengan sangat lama*ya iyalah! otaknya kan pentium*dan setelah mikir dengan cukup serius*halah lebay loe!*Ichigo pun senyum-senyum gaje.

"WOI! Napa loe,senpai?" tanya Hitsugaya mendadak.

"Heeemmm,kalau gue pikir-pikir gak buruk ko kalau jadi homo sex kayak Byakuya. Mungkin karena gue sohibnya,secara gak langsung gue tertarik buat coba juga." jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"What the hell─? Jadi…Maksud elo elo mauuu nyoba juga. Tapi cowok mana yang mau nyoba "itu"an sama elo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gak usah jauh-jauh. Nih,gue udah dapat." balas Ichigo sambil menatap Hitsugaya mesum dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Hitsugaya terdiam sesaat dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata ichigo barusan. Dan saat dia sadar apa maksud perkataan Ichigo tadi,Hitsugaya langsung lompat dari gendongan Ichigo dan menatap lurus ke Ichigo.

"Jadi maksud elo,gue yang jadi sasarannya?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

"Tepat sekali. Sudah manis,pintar lagi." senyum Ichigo.

"Grrrrrrr…kau!"

"Hahaha. Kenapa? Marah? " tanya Ichigo nantang.

"Gue cuma tersinggung! Puas elo."

"Ya udah. Kejar gue."

"Hah? Ngapain juga gue ngejar elo." kata Hitsugaya yang langsung memalingkan badannya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi,baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan,ia mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Hitsugaya pun panik mencari ponsel nya. Dan dia baru sadar kalau hp nya ada pada Ichigo. Dia pun langsung berlari kearah Ichigo. Tapi,sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika Ichigo membaca nama di ponsel nya.

"Hemm,panggilan dari…_nee_-_san_. Gue angkat gak ya?" ancam Ichigo sambil melirik kearah Hitsugaya yang membatu.

"Jaaaa ─jangaann,Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya berlari kearah Ichigo. Namun terlambat karena Ichigo sudah memencet tombol di ponsel Hitsugaya.

PIIP

"_Konichiwa_! Mau bicara dengan Toushiro ya?" sapa Ichigo awal-awalnya.

"_Ya. Ini siapa ya?"_

"Gue _senpai _nya toushirou. Lebih tepatnya gue pacarnya toushirou. Salam kenal ya."

"_Heee? Kau beneran pacarnya? Wah! Shirou-chan hebat! Aku nee-san nya. Salam kenal. Oya,sekarang hitsugayanya mana?"_

"Dia tadi lagi di ─ …." Ichigo sengaja tak melanjutkan kata-kata nistanya dan langsung melihat kearah Hitsugaya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Hitsugaya yang mendapati tatapan itu langsung memohon agar Ichigo tidak mengatakan yang bukan-bukan pada _nee-san_ nya.

Ichigo langsung mengerti arti tatapan itu. Dia pun melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Oh,Toshiro nya lagi di aula. Nanti akan gue sampaikan kalau elo telpon dia."

"_. Jaga dia baik-baik ya. Ja nee!"_

TUUTT TUUTT

Dan panggilan itu pun berakhir dengan di mulainya ke sialan Hitsugaya.

**TBC**

**Sujud gak percaya.**

**Ayahiro : "Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2!"*tereak heboh**

**Hitsugaya : "Weh,biasa aja kali om….Budeg nih telinga gue"*senewen**

**Ichigo : "Iya nih,ribut banget…Kayaknya kok seneng banget sih?"**

**Ayahiro : "Gimana gak seneng! Nih,liat dong ! XD"*ngelempar laptop ke IchiHitsu**

**IchiHitsu : *nangkep laptop."Nyantai! Seloooow ajaaa!"*tereak berjamaah**

**Ayahiro : "Gomene…"*cengar cengir**

**IchiHitsu : *baca dengan khidmad**

**Ayahiro : *cekikikan**

**Hitsu : "APA-APAAN NIH? KOK GUE JADI DI ANCEM KAYA GINI? GAK TERIMA GUEEE!" **

**Ichi : "Emang kenapa? Bagus dooong…."*di tampol**

**Ayahiro : "Ne,tapi bagus kan?"*muka bejad**

**Hitsu : "BAGUS APANYA? AWAS KAU AUTHOR BEJAAAAD! HEEEYAAAA! HYOURINMARU!"*ngamuk**

**Ichi+Ayahiro : "LAREEEEE!"*ngabur naek vespa.**

**RnR pleaseeee minna san! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muahaha! Author kembali lagiii! Dikarenakan ulangan yang susahnya naujubilah itu,akhirnya baru sekarang bisa publish -,-''**

**Tapi sesuai janji author yang bakal bikin lemon(emang kapan bilangnya?)mulai sekarang setiap chapternya akan menjurus ke lemon! XD**

**So cekidot this chapter! Gomen kalau pendek! Xixixi….**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**First Boyfriend © Tentu punya saya!**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi,Lebay,Cacad,Gaje,OOC,Typo**

**.**

**Pair : IchiHitsu and ByakuRen**

**.**

**.**

**Title : First Boyfriend**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Toshirou…." panggil Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekat pada Hitsugaya.

"A..a ─apa? Mau apa kau?" tanya Hitsugaya agak sedikit takut melihat kelakuan senpainya ini.

"Jadi,elo gak bakal nolak permintaan gue yang tadi kan?" tanya Ichigo menyambung perbincangan yang tadi.

"Per─permintaan yang mana?" tanya Hitsugaya balik ke Ichigo dengan terbata-bata.

"Heemmm~jadi loe lupa ya? Gue udah baik hati lo tadi gak ngomong yang mecem-macem sama _nee-san_ ,hpmu ku kembalikan." ucap Ichigo santai sambil melempar-?-ponsel milik Hitsugaya."Dan,yang gue mau dari elo cuma satu! Yaitu,elo jadi pacar gue! Ngerti?" sambung Ichigo sambil mengeja*lu kira Hitsu anak TK*satu demi satu kata yang ada.

"Eeh?Ekkhh? Apa maksudmu senpai? Kenapa meminta hal yang aneh begitu! Apa kau gila! Kita ini COWOK! Gak mungkin pacaran kan? Kau sudah tak waras!" jerit Hitsugaya dengan penuh emosi.

"Memang gue gak waras dan gila. Gila karena loe,Toshirou." ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut pada tanpa di sadari Hitsugaya,tangan kanan Ichigo sudah berada di dagunya.

CUP !

Dan dengan cekatan Ichigo menangkap bibir manis itu. Bibir manis Hitsugaya. Mata emerald Hitsugaya membulat sempurna. Ia semakin kaget di buat oleh semua kelakuan senpainya ini. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya mencoba melepas tangan kekar Ichigo yang berada di dagu dan juga yang melingkar di pinggang semua itu sia-sia karena Hitsugaya kalah tenaga dengan Ichigo.

"Nnnhhh..nnhh mmmhhh…" desah Hitsugaya tertahan akibat efek dari ciuman Ichigo.

Dan ciuman itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Lidah Ichigo menjilat bibir bawah Hitsugaya,dengan maksud meminta jalan masuk ke dalam mulut Hitsugaya. Awalnya Hitsugaya menolak,tapi akhirnya ia mengijinkan lidah panas Ichigo masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Ichigo langsung bermain liar di dalam mulut manis Hitsugaya. Dan lidah Ichigo mulai beradu dengan lidah Hitsugaya. Tentu Hitsugaya tak ingin kalah adu lidah dengan Ichigo,namun karena Ichigo sudah pengalaman,akhirnya Ichigo sepenuhnya mendominasi.

5 menit lebih mereka ciuman itu menjadi _deep kiss_.Setelah sampai 10 menit,saliva bening mengalir di antara kedua bibir makin menggila. Mungkin kalau sekarang bukan di sekolah,ia sudah melakukan lebih dari ini! Dan tepat 15 menit(author:gila lu Ichigo!Masa'ciuman selama itu? Paru-paru lu kuat abis!Beli di mana?) Ichigo melepas bibir manis Hitsugaya. Ia lalu melihat kearah Hitsugaya. Ichigo cukup kaget saat melihat muka merah padam Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang merasa di tatap oleh Ichigo pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau ada yang melihat wajah memalukannya ini. Tak terkecuali Ichigo.

Dan aktivitas mencari oksigen bagi Hitsugaya terganggu saat Ichigo menariknya ke pelukannya. Sesak. Itulah perasaan yang di rasakan ,lama-kelamaan pelukan Ichigo menjadi….'hangat'.Angin semilir yang meniup helai-helai rambut silver Hitsugaya membuat bocah itu sudah mulai menutup akibat rasa kantuk yang ia sadari tangan kanan Ichigo mengusap-usap dan membelai lembut rambut tenang jika di perlakukan begini.

"Tidurlah Toushirou. Nanti gue bangunkan." bisik Ichigo tiba-tiba di telinga kanan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya diam tak menjawab. Namun setelahnya ia hanya mengangguk kecil untuk meng-iya-kan saran Ichigo tadi.

"Zzzz….ZzZzzz…" suara dengkuran kecil Hitsugaya yang menandakan sang pemilik dengkuran sudah tertidur yang melihat wajah Hitsugaya sedang tidur makin gemas dengan muka imut milik hitsugaya.

"Makin manis ya…. Semoga mimpi indah Toshirou." bisik Ichigo sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hahaha! Pendek kan? Yaaah…yang penting saya sudah berusaha mengetik cerita ini dalam waktu 15 menit! Dikarenakan saya di suruh nyelesaiin tugas sekolah(gak ada yang nanya)akhirnya bener-bener pake turbo ngetiknya XD(keinget janji)**

**Gomen kalo belum kerasa lemonnya,karena emang bukan di chapter ini munculnya! Muahahaha!*ketawa setan. Review pleaseeee….**


End file.
